Pretendes
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Fingir, pretender que no te importa lo que hace con su vida, que no te importa que este con alguien más...


Nada es mio todo es de la GENIO de JK.

**Hola, sigo viva solo que la uni me mata, como sea esto lo que escribo en la uni entre clases, prometo subir pronto algún capi de mis fics. Bueno espero que les guste a leer.**

Fingir, pretender que no te importa lo que hace con su vida, que no te importa que este con alguien más, pretender que no te duele saber que ahora todo lo que te decía se lo dice a alguien mas, pretendes que todo te da igual, pretendes que te dejo de importar, pero en el fondo te importa lo que haga, te importa con quien esta, te importa más de lo que te gustaría y te odias, te odias por ser tan débil, te odias porque se supondría que odias a esa persona, te odias porque por más que lo intentes NUNCA podrás odiar a alguien que quieres, o más bien, a alguien que amas.

Si, ya amas a esa persona, la a mas que a tu vida pero ya no puedes hacer nada, pues él se va a casar muy pronto, se va a casar con alguien más bonita que tu, él se casara con su "otra mitad", pero lo más importante se va a casar con alguien puro, con alguien que NUNCA será tu, y de alguna manera lo comenzabas a aceptar, comenzabas a asimilar la idea de que él nunca seria para ti, lo comenzabas a aceptar hasta que llego esa lechuza con el paquete que consiguió que te derrumbaras, que provocó que todos tus miedos regresaran… Te llegó la invitación a su boda, la invitación llegó y podías apostar tus pocos galeones a que Ella lo había enviado, después de todo "_El nunca volverá a ser tuyo_", y sabes porque te la envía, la envía para torturarte, para demostrarte y demostrar que ella es mejor que tú, que ella sí logró casarse con el verdadero amor de TU vida y es cuando lloras, lloras cuando vez que la lechuza espera respuesta y en ese momento de llanto y algo de ira señalas que si iras, aceptas ir, porque le demostraras a ellas y a todos que ya no te duele, o por lo menos fingirás que ya no lo hace.

—-

Días después te llega la confirmación junto con una nota de Ella, como le encanta mortificarte:

"_No puedo creer que aceptaras venir, pensé que ya_

_Habías perdido tu vena Gryffindor, aunque de igual _

_Manera gracias, te aseguro que todos se llevaran _

_Una sorpresa, sobretodo mi PROMETIDO, le diría_

_Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para Draco…"_

La carta dice más tonterías, pero dejas de leer cuando su nombre aparece… Draco… Draco se va a casar y va a vivir "Feliz Por Siempre", se va a casar con la "perfecta" Astoria…. Y lo sabes, sabes que fuiste estúpida por haber salido durante dos años con él, sabes que fuiste ingenua al creer que al final él podría cancelar su compromiso. Sabes que durante esa "relación" tú fuiste la otra y sabes que lo de ustedes NUNCA fue una relación "_No puedes salir con alguien que desde el inicio estaba comprometido_", y sonríes, sonríes tristemente al recordar que él desde un inicio e dijo que lo suyo solo sería una aventura, pero recuerdas cuando él te confeso que se había enamorado de ti y que a pesar de eso se casaría con Astoria y tu a pesar de eso continuaste con él, porque tú también te habías enamorado.

Vuelves a llorar, lloras hasta quedar vacía de lagrimas, lloraste porque recuerdas como tu relación tuvo que terminar, lloraste hasta ese punto pues cada palabra de aquella nota te golpeo de inmediato

"_Draco y yo nos casamos en 3 meses_

_A."_

Lloras porque después de haber recibido esa nota tu le mandaste a Draco una diciéndole que lo de ustedes terminaba, pues tú te negabas a ser la otra. Lloraste porque recuerdas que esa nota no tuvo respuesta, recuerdas y lloras que desde ese día no lo volviste a ver, y lloraste más y mas por haber sido tan tonta al enamorarte perdidamente de alguien que desde el inicio fue prohibido.

—-

Finalmente el día llega, hoy es cuando se volverá de ella, hoy es cuando ya nada se podrá hacer, hoy es el día en que lo perderás para siempre y crees estar preparada, lista para regalar sonrisas hipócritas a todo que te salude en la ceremonia, inclusive tienes tu discurso para decir a la "feliz" pareja a la que saludaras cuando se acerque el momento de hablarles…

Llega la hora, comienza el circo, comienza la ceremonia, escuchas la música y te paras, tal como lo indica el protocolo. Astoria esta hermosa, como tiene que ser, comienza a caminar hacia él y te localiza, y mirándote fijamente te regala una sonrisa sínica, tú le sonríes con una de esas 'tontas sonrisas llenas de hipocresías'

La sigues con la mirada, como todos hace, y la sigues hasta que ves a Draco y sientes que vas a morir en cualquier segundo, pues lo vuelves a ver después de 3 meses y luce más guapo que nunca, más guapo de lo que recordabas, después de todo no lo veías desde hace 3 meses…

La ceremonia inicia y tu tratas de ignorar todo lo que dicen, pretendes ignorar todos los murmuros y sollozos de los presentes, lo pretendes ignorar hasta que se pronuncia la pregunta que mas temes…

—_Y tú Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Astoria Greengrass como tú legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

—_No._ —Murmuras y escuchas otro murmuro y sonríes, sonríes porque descubres que es él, porque descubres que quizás todas las palabras de amor para ella eran mentira, porque esperas que él te ame y lo deje todo para ti.

Y te para, teniendo la más hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que lo dice todo. Y él de inmediato te mira al descubrir que todos te miran y sonríe, sonríe al descubrir que estas en la que era la boda con Astoria, sonríe porque no tendrá que buscarte, sonríe porque ahora ambos comienzan a caminar para encontrarse, y al toparse justo a la mitad de la iglesia murmuran sus nombres al mismo tiempo y tomándose de la mano desaparecen dejando a todos sorprendidos, dejando un lugar donde todos los conocen, dejando atrás esos tres meses llenos de dolor, están listos para vivir una nueva aventura donde van a iniciar de cero y lo más importante donde van a estar juntos.

**Díganme que les pareció, el misterio es lo mío o no xD**

**Besos**

**Alejandra**


End file.
